Ultraman Chuck
is the oldest and leading member of the Ultra Force, this Ultra Warrior, combined with stunt pilot Chuck Gavin after his arrival, caused a trio of pilots to crash. While he didn’t get a chance to fight against neither Green Shocks nor Garuballade, Ultraman Chuck would come to aid Zoon while it was being attacked by the National Guard. History Ultraman: The Adventure Begins Ultraman Chuck arrived with the other members of the Ultra Force at the time of the Flying Angels accident and merged with the Chuck Gavin, leader of the Flying Angels. After the accident the Ultraman Chuck lay dormant within the body of the Gavin until the Ultra Force dealt with the Sorkin monster Zoon. After realizing that Zoon was harmless Gavin's plane was accidentally damaged by Zoon's wings. After failing to control the out of control plane, Gavin transformed into Ultraman Chuck for the first time. He then rescued Zoon from the National Guard sent the monster on a course to a suitable planet where Zoon could live out the rest of his days in peace. However, this act was looked on as treason by the guard and the heroes were attacked by long range missiles. With the Ultra Force believed to be dead, it seemed as if nobody would arrive to help the battle against King Myron in New York. However, the three heroes did arrive. After the creature brought down the aircraft, the three Ultras confronted it. Despite their power, they were overpowered by the beast and defeated. With their energy draining fast, King Myra continued to rip New York City apart. The Ultra Force mother ship, however, would soon recharge the guardians with power. With newfound strength and a new plan, the three managed to drive the creature back. It tried to retreat, but was stopped by Ultrawoman Beth's Ultra Spout and then captured by Chuck’s energy bubble. It lashed out with its tentacles, but the three only used them as ropes to drag the raging creature along for the ride. Within minutes they arrived at their destination: the sun. The trio dumped the beast in the fiery source of life, eliminating it. More creatures, however, could pop up at any given time, and the three heroes were granted their wish to remain on Earth. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie TBA Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire TBA Ultraman Ginga Prior to the Ultraman Ginga TV series, Ultraman Chuck participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Force, but with the other Ultras that came from other universes and their allies against forces of evil. While in their midst battle, Dark Lugiel appeared and turned every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. With the war over an unknown warrior appeared and faced Dark Lugiel but like others he to was turned into a Spark Dolls but his was kept within his device. It is unknown if Chuck's doll fell to Earth or is in Dark Lugiel's collection. Profile Stats *'Height': 79 m *'Weight': 68,000 t *'Age': 14,000 years old *'Home World': Planet Altara in Nebula M78 *'Flight Speed': Mach 22 Transformation Unlike most Ultras, Chuck transformed by will alone. At first he had to be in mortal danger but afterwards he could transform at will, as signified by a light in his eyes. ChuckRise.gif Abilities *'Flight': Like all Ultras, Chuck can fly. *'Travel Sphere': The Ultra Force crossed the void of space and came to Earth in Travel Spheres that take the form of balls of light. Techniques Special * : The classic cross style energy beam shared by the Ultras. *'Bubble Beam': An energy beam that creates a bubble around a monster to transport them through space. Ultr frc Granium Light Ray.jpg|Granium Ray ChuckBubbleBeam.gif|Bubble Beam Combination *'Ultra-Synchronous Beam': The three Ultra Force members fire their Granium Ray and combine the power into one stream of energy. Gallery ultramanchuck-usa.jpg ultramanchack-usa.jpg Chuck Zoon.jpg UltramanChuck.jpg owcwwch.JPG|Ultraman Chuck defeated Ultraman Chuck live I.png Ultraman Chuck live II.png ☆Chuck.png Ultraman☆Chuck.png Chuck.jpg My NAME IS NOT CHUCK!.jpeg|The Ultra Hero Series figure of Chuck. 18320651_1643691562325366_2329831807531390321_o.jpg Chuck.gif logo_chuck.png Trivia *Despite not being 40,000 years old, Chuck has facial hair. *Chuck appears to have Star Marks. *All three Ultras were designed by Keita Amemiya, creator of the series Garo, who combined elements of previous Showa era Ultras. Ultraman Chuck is based on a combination of Zoffy and Ultraman King. *Chuck is the first Ultra of no significant rank to have facial hair, with the second being Motto. id:Ultraman Chuck ms:Ultraman Chuck Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:The Ultra Force Category:Ultras from Other Category:Showa Ultras Category:Ultraman: The Adventure Begins